polskie_marvelfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Spider-man
Spider-man (Peter Parker) - Był zwyczajnym nastolatkiem, lecz po ugryzieniu radioaktywnego pająka jego życie się zmieniło. Zdolności Spider-man posiada nadludzką siłę szybkość, zwinność i wytrzymałość. Przy optymalnych warunkach potrafi unieść 20 ton. Umie zwinnie i szybko poruszać się po mieście skacząc przy tym po budynkach. Posiada także tak zwany pajęczy zmysł, który informuje go o wszelkich zagrożeniach wokół niego. Pajęczy zmysł dodaje także Parkerowi refleksu, dzięki czemu potrafi zwinnie unikać ataków z broni palnej, czy zwykłych uderzeń pięściami. Pajęczy zmysł informuje go także o podejrzanych rzeczach, np. zakamuflowanych wrogach itd. Spidey w rękach posiada także sieciowody, które wytwarzają sieć, by Peter mógł ją wystrzelić. Sieć ta jest nadzwyczajnie wytrzymała i wyczynem jest ja zerwać. Dzięki takiej sieci Spider-man beztrosko ,,lata" po mieście wypuszczając sieć i przyczepiając ją do następnych budynków. Potrafi także widzieć w ciemności, dzięki czemu może przechytrzyć wrogów w ciemnych zakamarkach. Historia Uniwersum 616 Biologicznymi rodzicami Petera Parkera byli Mary i Richard Parker i nie mieli oni innego dziecka, niż on. Byli agentami tajnymi agentami FBI, o których możemy usłyszeć w serii Spider-man: Untold Stories. Niestety zginęli w katastrofie lotniczej na jednej z misji. Po ich śmierci Petera adoptował brat Richarda Parkera, wujek Ben Parker wraz ze swoją małżonką, May. Nie mieli innego dziecka, więc traktowali Petera jak syna. Bardzo go kochali. Peter chodząc do liceum był prześladowany przez Eugene'a ,,Flasha" Thompsona, który wraz ze swoim ,,gangiem" gnębili młodego geniusza. Petera bowiem nazywali kujonem, przez jego słabość do fizyki. On jednak brnął dalej w to, co kochał. Pewnego dnia usłyszał o fascynującym pokazie nauki w szkole. Próbował zachęcić do niego kolegów, ale oni jak zwykle go olali. Podekscytowany pokazem przyglądał się ciekawym eksperymentom i wielkim urządzeniom. Nikt z pokazu jednak nie dostrzegł małego pajączka wspinającego się po swojej sieci. Pająk wpadł w pole rażenia jednego z urządzeń i tak przyjął wielką dawkę promieniowania. Z szoku ugryzł pierwszą osobę, jaka jest obok niego i był to właśnie Peter. Po ugryzieniu jego życie się zmieniło. Gdy wyszedł na ulicę, zauważył, że może wspinać się po ścianach, zgniatać rury i chodzić po kablach niczym prawdziwy pająk. Był zaskoczony swoimi zdolnościami i postanowił je do czegoś wykorzystać. Kiedy usłyszał o wrestlingowym wyzwaniu, od razu poszedł do domu się przygotować. Pomyślał jednak o możliwości przegranej - byłby jeszcze bardziej wyśmiewany, to by była jego najgorsza porażka w życiu. Założył więc prowizoryczną czerwoną maskę, by nikt nie rozpoznał Petera Parkera. Wyzwanie było takie: Wytrzymać w klatce trzy minuty z Hoganem Miazgą. Parker ze swymi nabytymi zdolnościami pająka pokonał twardziela i dostał obiecane w ogłoszeniu sto dolarów. To nie wszystko - podczas walki zauważył go biznesmen, który zaprosił go do jego telewizyjnego show. Peter oczywiście się zgodził i po kilku godzinach uszył sobie bardziej zaawansowany strój. Postanowił wymyślić sobie także jakąś ksywkę - i wtedy powstał Spider-man. Podczas show reżyser kazał mu nie pokazywać za dużo umiejętności, ponieważ chciał, by ludzie prosili o więcej. Show się udało, a Spider-man był od tamtej pory przedmiotem zadziwień i zainteresowań. Peter Parker wreszcie mógł ujrzeć blask sławy. Pewnego dnia policjant goniący złodzieja krzyknął by Spidey zatrzymał go. Parker nie posłuchał się go, więc złodziej wlazł do windy i uciekł. Spider-man dostał za to niezły ochrzan, lecz powiedział tylko, że ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Kiedy wracał do domu dowiedział się, że jego wujek został brutalnie zamordowany przez pewnego włamywacza. Policjant objaśniający Peterowi zdarzenie powiedział też, że policja otoczyła owego mordercę w starych magazynach. Peter wiedział o starych opuszczonych magazynach i wiedział, że w tej ciemności włamywacz może pokonać całą armię. Zebrał się więc na odwagę i jako Spider-man zaatakował zabójcę jego wujka kiedy z kaptura wyłoniła się twarz, Peter dostrzegł w niej tego samego złodzieja, którego wcześniej nie zatrzymał. Odstawił przestępce policji i z wyrzutami sumienia uciekł do domu. Jako że Ben Parker był głównym żywicielem rodziny, po jego śmierci Peter musiał pomóc cioci May w zapewnieniu im godziwego bytu. Początkowo chciał wrócić do wrestlingu, jednak próby te zostały storpedowane przez prasowe ataki na jego osobę przez redakcję Daily Bugle. Nie udało mu się także zatrudnić u Fantastic Four. Ostatecznie wkroczył na ścieżkę samotnego bohatera, walczącego z lokalnym elementem, jednocześnie dorabiając sprzedażą zdjęć ze swoich spektakularnych akcji do redakcji Daily Bugle. Naczelny Bugle'a, J. Jonah Jameson, darzył Spider-Mana nieustającą nienawiścią, nawet gdy ten uratował jego syna, astronautę Johna. Peter w dalszym ciągu uczęszczał do Midtown High, nie miał jednak zamiaru dalej być popychadłem. Kiedy Liz Allan, ówczesna dziewczyna Flasha, chcąc wzbudzić zazdrość w swoim chłopaku zaczęła interesować się "mizernym Parkerem", Thompson nie mógł nie zareagować. Wyzwał Petera na pojedynek bokserski, w którym oczywiście doznał okrutnie upokarzającej porażki. Peter, pozbywając się powoli otoczki frajera, zaczął też umawiać się z Betty Brant, sekretarką Daily Bugle. Niestety, już jego pierwszy związek został naznaczony przez tragedię - podczas jednej z pajęczych akcji zginął brat Betty, Bennet. Peter w tym czasie nabierał doświadczenia jako bohater, walcząc z takimi przeciwnikami, jak Kameleon, Tinkerer, Vulture, Electro, Sandman, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio czy Kraven Łowca. Jednym z trudniejszych zadań okazało się pokonanie Lizarda, w którego zmienił się przyjaciel Parkera, dr Curt Connors. Pojawił się też Green Goblin, który miał stać się później jednym z najzaciętszych wrogów bohatera. Na razie spowodował atak serca u cioci May, przy okazji publicznie robiąc z Petera tchórza. W porównaniu z tym, co miało nadejść później, ten czyn Goblina można nazwać ledwie wybrykiem. Kiedy Doctor Octopus wydostał się z więzienia, zebrał największych wrogów Spider-mana - Electro, Mysterio, Kravena Łowce, Sandmana i Sępa, by razem pokonać pająka. Doktor odebrał moce Spider-manowi. Parker w tym okresie trochę marzył o tym, by zostać zwyczajnym nastolatkiem, więc utrata mocy wręcz mu się spodobała. Nieste ty po tej radości Doktor Octopus uwięził dwie najważniejsze w jego życiu osoby - Betty Brant, oraz cocię May. Spider-man bez mocy nie mógł zaradzić sprawie. Kiedy był w pracy do okna biura przyleciał Vulture i powiedział Jamesonowi, by ogłosił w gazecie, gdzie ma się zjawić Spider-man, by uratować ciocię May i Betty. Tym miejscem była elektrownia Starka. Peter nie miał wybory - przyszedł tam bez mocy. Tam czekał już Electro, który mógł dzięki temu miejscu ciągle naładowywać swą moc. Na szczęście Spider-man w odpowiednim momencie odzyskał swoje moce i pokonał przestępce. Od niego dowiedział się o następnej lokalizacji, gdzie pokonał Kravena. Po odwiedzeniu jeszcze kilku miejsc pokonał Octopusa i uwolnił dwie ukochane kobiety.Wkrótce potem Peter stracił Betty na rzecz Neda Leedsa, reportera Bugle'a. Nie zaniedbując nauki, Peter po ukończeniu Midtown High dostał się na Empire State University. Tam poznał uroczą blond piękność Gwen Stacy i Harry'ego Osborna, którzy szybko stali się jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Co ciekawe, do ich paczki został dokooptowany również Flash Thompson. W życiu Spider-Mana ponownie pojawił się Green Goblin. Opracował technologię zdolną zneutralizować pajęczy zmysł bohatera, porwał go i odkrył jego sekretną tożsamość. Przy okazji wyszło na jaw, że za zieloną maską kryje się nie kto inny, a Norman Osborn, ojciec przyjaciela Petera. Nasz bohater pokonał jednak szaleńca, który po walce dostał częściowej amnezji. Dzięki temu sekret Parkera mógł być dłużej bezpieczny (tak przynajmniej wtedy się wydawało). Wkrótce potem pojawili się kolejni przeciwnicy, tacy jak Rhino i Shocker, a Spider-Man po wspomaganiu Avengers w walce z Hulkiem dostał nawet propozycję stania się ich nowym członkiem. Czuł jednak, że jest typem samotnika i odmówił wstąpienia do grupy bohaterów. W pewnym momencie chciał też na stałe odwiesić kostium do szafy, lecz było oczywiste, że wróci do bycia Spider-Manem. W międzyczasie zacieśniały się więzy Petera z Harrym Osbornem, w pewnym momencie nawet zamieszkali razem. W życiu Parkera coraz większą rolę zaczęła też odgrywać rudowłosa piękność - Mary Jane Watson. Rychło jednak nasz bohater potwierdził tezę pewnego reżysera mówiącą, że "mężczyźni wolą blondynki". Gwen i Peter zaczęli się regularnie spotykać. Ich związek, który z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz poważniejszy, był uważnie obserwowany przez ojca dziewczyny. Emerytowany kapitan policji George Stacy stał się wielkim sprzymierzeńcem Człowieka-Pająka, żywo interesował się również wszystkim, co bohatera dotyczyło. Niestety, podczas walki Spider-Mana z Doctorem Octopusem kapitan Stacy zginął, ratując od śmierci bezbronne dziecko. Tuż przed odejściem George zdążył wyszeptać do bohatera znamienne słowa: "Dbaj o Gwen, Peter". Śmierć Stacy'ego była wielkim ciosem zarówno dla Parkera, jak i Gwen. To, że dziewczyna obwiniała Spider-Mana za to, co stało się z jej ojcem, dopełniało tylko czary goryczy. Stacy wyjechała wówczas na pewien czas ze Stanów. Jakby mało było tego, Harry Osborn rozpoczął wtedy swoją przygodę z narkotykami, dokładając Peterowi powodów do zmartwień. Nasz bohater próbował nawet pozbyć się mocy, która zaczęła go obarczać zbyt wielką odpowiedzialnością - jedyne, co zyskał dzięki tym próbom, to cztery dodatkowe ręce. Na szczęście udało się ich pozbyć dzięki pomocy Curta Connorsa, który wyleczył bohatera serum stworzonym z krwi Morbiusa. Wiele lat później wyszło na jaw, iż Gwen nie była taka święta, na jaką wyglądała. Podczas pobytu w Europie, dziewczyna wdała się w romans z Normanem Osbornem. Owocem ich krótkiego związku były bliźnięta, które jednak pozostały we Francji. Gwendolyn wróciła do NY, gdzie planowała w końcu powiedzieć Peterowi o zdradzie. Miała nadzieję, że chłopak zaakceptuje dzieci i wychowa je jak własne. Zdążyła jednak zwierzyć się ze swej tajemnicy jedynie Mary Jane. Osborn chciał wychować dzieci na swoich następców, więc wracając do kostiumu Goblina porwał dziewczynę i zrzucił ją z Mostu Brooklińskiego. Spider-Man rzucił się w ślad za nią, niestety nie udało mu się jej uratować. Doprowadzony do granic wytrzymałości, stoczył z Green Goblinem walkę, w wyniku której szaleniec nadział się na dziób własnej charakterystycznej lotni. Śmierć ojca (taaa, śmierć...) obserwował Harry, postanawiając zemścić się na bohaterze. Wkrótce potem znalazł kostium Spider-Mana w mieszkaniu, które dzielił z Peterem. Przywdział wtedy kostium swojego ojca i porwał ciocię May, Mary Jane i Flasha Thomspona. Następnie umieścił ich w trzech różnych miejscach, infromując Petera, że jedno z nich ma przypiętą bombę. Spidey nie mógł sprawdzić, kto to jest, z braku czasu musiał więc zdać się na własną intuicję. Wybrał ciocię May, co okazało się słusznym wyborem. Harry potem aresztowany, policjanci nie uwierzyli mu jednak, że jest Green Goblinem. Ostatecznie, został poddany leczeniu psychiatrycznemu, jednak jego lekarz przywdział kostium Goblina. Porwał Harry'ego, który został odbity przez Spider-Mana. W wyniku walki młody Osborn zapadł na częściową amnezję. Konsekwencje śmierci Gwen nie przestawały być odczuwalne. Okazało się, że profesor z Empire State University, Miles Warren, skrycie podkochiwał się w dziewczynie i zaczął obwiniać Spider-Mana za jej śmierć. Wkrótce potem jego asystentowi udało się sklonować żabę. Warren podsunął mu próbki DNA Gwen i Petera, a gdy asystent zrozumiał, że sklonował ludzi i zażądał, by profesor zniszczył wyniki eksperymentu, został przez niego zabity. Powoli popadając w coraz większe szaleństwo, Warren stworzył kostium człowieka-szakala, rozpoczął intensywny trening fizyczny i zaczął realizować się jako przestępca pod pseudonimem Jackal. Przekonał też Punishera, by zabił Spider-Mana. Kiedy to nie poskutkowało, próbował zaaranżować walkę pomiędzy Octopusem i Hammerheadem, a Spidey’em. Nasz bohater również z tej opresji wyszedł bez szwanku. Jackal niedługo potem zatrudnił nowego asystenta, Sewarda Trainera. Przypadkiem udało mu się też odkryć, że Peter Parker jest Spider-Manem. Z tą wiedzą, oraz sekretną pomocą wysłannika Normana Osborna, (który przeżył i stworzył przestępczą siatkę w Europie), Warrenowi i Trainerowi udało się stworzyć pierwszego klona Człowieka-Pająka. Kaine, jak później nazwał się klon, był niedoskonały, lecz uciekł, nim twórcy go zniszczyli. Wreszcie Jackalowi udało się stworzyć pozbawione wad kopie Petera i Gwen oraz swoje własne, po czym zaczął dręczyć Parkera, nasyłając na niego klona dziewczyny. Jego dziełem był też genetyczny wirus, zdolny do zniszczenia całej ludzkości. Wirus miał być roznoszony za pomocą klona Warrena, ten jednak zbyt wcześnie się "narodził" i stał się stworzeniem imieniem Carrion. Ostatecznie, doszło do walki Spider-Mana z Jackalem i klonem Petera, podczas której wydawało się, że obydwaj przeciwnicy naszego bohatera zginęli w eksplozji. To byłoby oczywiście zbyt proste, żeby było prawdziwe, gdyż, jak się później okazało, zabitym "Jackalem" był jego klon. Prawdziwy Warren w trakcie walki siedział w ukryciu i w odpowiednim momencie potraktował symulującym śmierć środkiem tego osobnika, którego uważał za oryginalnego Parkera. Następnie, już po walce zrobił mu pranie mózgu i wmówił, że jest klonem. Osobnik ten, który według Jackala był oryginałem, myśląc, że jest klonem opuścił miasto i przybrał nazwisko Ben Reilly. Żeby było weselej - Jackal oczywiście pomylił się w wyborze prawdziwego Parkera, wprowadzony w błąd przez Trainera, który był na usługach Osborna. Podczas gdy on sam był zajęty Jackalem i jego menażerią, przyjaciele naszego bohatera zaczęli układać sobie życie. Harry Osborn, dochodzący do siebie po zamieszaniu z Goblinem, zaczął spotykać się z byłą dziewczyną Flasha, Liz Allan, by w końcu ustatkować się u jej boku. Flash miał swoją Sha Shan. Betty Brant, pierwsza dziewczyna Petera, wyszła za Neda Leedsa. Także ciocia May znalazła sobie przyjaciela i powiernika. Nic więc dziwnego, że w atmosferze powszechnego zakochania, Peter próbował ułożyć sobie życie na nowo. Po śmierci Gwen coś zaczęło dziać się pomiędzy nim, a Mary Jane, jednak gdy oświadczył się jej po ukończeniu college'u, dostał kosza. Dziewczyna z powodu przykrych doświadczeń z dzieciństwa nie chciała pochopnej decyzji w sprawie ślubu. Wyjechała z NY i zaczęła pracować jako modelka, Peter zaś rozpoczął studia podyplomowe. Na szczęście, czasy, gdy był aspołeczną ofermą minęły bezpowrotnie i nie miał problemów ze znalezieniem sobie kogoś. Spotykał się z kilkoma interesującymi kobietami, jednak na szczególną uwagę zasługuje jedna z nich - Felicia Hardy, znana także jako Black Cat. Dziewczyna była zdolną włamywaczką, a że - jak wiadomo nie od dziś - przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, szybko zaczął ją fascynować bohaterski Spider-Man. Ten zaś przekonał dziewczynę, by zerwała ze złodziejstwem i od tej pory razem patrolowali ulice Nowego Jorku, walcząc ze wszelkiej maści przestępczością. Ciężko dziwić się Peterowi, że czuł się bardzo dobrze w towarzystwie Felicii i spędzał coraz więcej czasu w kostiumie. Hardy wiedziała oczywiście, kto kryje się pod pajęczą maską, nie sposób jednak oprzeć się wrażeniu, że bardziej zainteresowana była Spider-Manem niż Peterem Benjaminem Parkerem. Jej oddanie dla bohatera i jego sprawy nie zmalało nawet wtedy, gdy prawie została zabita w walce z Doctorem Octopusem i Owlem. Kłopoty zaczęły się dopiero, kiedy Peter znajdował się na stworzonym przez tajemniczego Beyondera Battleworld. Dziewczyna zawarła układ z Kingpinem, na mocy którego zyskała zdolność przynoszenia pecha. Kiedy Spidey powrócił, okazało się jednak, że Black Cat przynosi pecha również jemu. Ostatecznie Peter zerwał z Felicią, poprosił jednak Dr. Strange'a, by ten usunął jej "pechową" moc, w zamian wyposażając ją w różne "kocie" zdolności. Wkrótce potem do NY wróciła Mary Jane, wyjawiając Peterowi, że od dawna wie, iż jest on Spider-Manem. Bohatera tymczasem spotkało kolejne nieszczęście, gdy z rąk niejakiego Sin-Eatera zginęła Jean DeWolff, wspierająca Spider-Mana kapitan policji. W trakcie wyjaśniania śmierci DeWolff Spidey współpracował z Daredevilem, a Sin-Eaterem okazał się ostatecznie kochanek policjantki. W międzyczasie Eddie Brock, dziennikarz gazety Daily Globe przeprowadził wywiad z mężczyzną podającym się za Sin-Eatera. Kiedy Spidey zdemaskował prawdziwego mordercę DeWolff, skompromitowany Brock popadł w ciężką depresję, za swe niepowodzenia obwiniając właśnie Spider-Mana. Wkrótce potem Peter ponownie oświadczył się Mary Jane i tym razem nie został odrzucony. Para wzięła huczny ślub. Nieco wcześniej, kiedy Peter był jeszcze z Black Cat, podczas przymusowego pobytu na Battleworld kostium Spider-Mana uległ zniszczeniu. Nie chcąc biegać w tak niewyjściowym ubraniu, nasz bohater znalazł maszynę, z której wypełzło czarne coś. To "coś" szybko okryło go całego, tworząc czarny kostium z dużym białym symbolem pająka. Podobnego stroju używała wtedy Julia Carpenter, druga Spider-Woman, Peter więc pomyślał, że dziwne "coś" tworząc jego odzienie, kierowało się właśnie wyglądem jej stroju. Okazało się też, że nowe szaty Spidey’a nie tylko fajnie wyglądają, ale i same produkują sieć i mogą zmieniać się w dowolny rodzaj ubrania. Tylko głupiec nie chciałby mieć takiego kostiumu, nieprawdaż? Jednak, jako że życie nigdy nie rozpieszczało naszego bohatera, rychło okazało się, iż z kostiumem jest coś nie tak. Peter zaczął miewać koszmary i czuł się osłabiony. W końcu, gdy walczył z Pumą, jego przeciwnik odkrył, że produkowana przez czarne odzienie sieć jest organiczna. Spider-Man, wyczuwając kłopoty, udał się do Reeda Richardsa, który odkrył prawdziwą naturę kostiumu. Była to obca forma życia, symbiot łączący się z nosicielem zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Fantastic Four pomogła Peterowi usunąć obcego, który okazał się być wrażliwy na określone częstotliwości dźwięku. FF uwięziła symbiot, który oczywiście uciekł z Baxter Building i znalazł sobie miejsce w szafie Parkera, "podszywając" się pod jego stary dobry czerwono-niebieski kostium. Kiedy nieświadomy podmiany Peter założył go, symbiot od razu dał o sobie znać. Nasz bohater udał się do kościoła, w którym dzięki dźwiękowi dzwonów chciał pozbyć się obcego. Częstotliwość powstałego dźwięku dała się we znaki tak symbiotowi, jak i Peterowi, zostawiając go na skraju wyczerpania. Symbiot jednak, psychicznie połączony z Parkerem, nauczył się od niego współczucia i szlachetności, poświęcił się więc i uratował bohatera. Obcy następnie odpełzł, by umrzeć, lecz nie było mu to pisane. Natrafił na Eddiego Brocka, szukającego w okolicach kościoła przebaczenia za swe samobójcze myśli. Symbiot połączył się z przepełnionym nienawiścią Brockiem. Tak narodził się Venom, jeden z najgroźniejszych wrogów Spider-Mana. Dzięki temu, że symbiot był połączony z bohaterem, Venom znał jego prawdziwą tożsamość. Potrafił też wyłączać pajęczy zmysł Parkera. Venom rozpoczął prześladowanie Petera i jego bliskich, najbardziej dając się we znaki MJ. Złoczyńca nachodził ją, jednak na szczęście jego skrzywione poczucie moralności nie pozwalało mu jej skrzywdzić. Ostatecznie złoczyńca został pokonany dzięki broni zwanej "sonic blaster", którą Peter pożyczył od FF. Później Brock został osadzony w więzieniu Vault, skąd jednak udało mu się uciec. Zaatakował Spider-Mana, ten jednak wykorzystał uczucia, jakie obcy do niego żywił i zaproponował ich ponowne zjednoczenie. Symbiot zgodził się, lecz jego więź z Brockiem była tak silna, że rozdzielenie unieszkodliwiło Venoma. Mimo rozdzielenia, obcemu po raz kolejny udało się uciec, odnalazł w więzieniu Eddiego i ponownie byli razem. Przy okazji, "potomstwo" symbiotu połączyło się z Cletusem Kasadym, kolegą Brocka z celi. Kasady, seryjny morderca, szaleniec i, generalnie rzecz ujmując, spaczony degenerat, stał się od tej pory znany jako Carnage. By pokonać tego potwora, Spider-Man musiał połączyć swe siły z Venomem. Nie tylko Venom czynił życie naszego bohatera ciekawszym. Po zrzuceniu symbiota, Peter przez pewien czas korzystał z czarnego kostiumu, tym razem uszytego z normalnych szmatek (Black Cat, która wtedy jeszcze była z naszym bohaterem, uważały czarny kostium za bardziej seksowny). Po pewnym czasie MJ wymusiła na nim, by porzucił czarne barwy. Dlaczego tak się stało? Otóż pani Parker czarny kostium nie kojarzył się zbyt dobrze. Pomijając niewątpliwe zasługi Venoma w tym względzie, do obrzydzenia MJ tego odzienia jej męża przyczynił się Kraven the Hunter. Tenże myśliwy za punkt honoru postawił sobie udowodnienie, że może być lepszym Spider-Manem od samego Spider-Mana. W związku z czym, uprzednio rytualnie obżerając się pająkami, schwytał naszego bohatera, naszpikował środkami nasennymi i żywcem pogrzebał. Następnie przywdział czarny kostium i zaczął realizować się jako Człowiek-Pająk. Jednym z trudniejszych przeciwników Petera był Vermin, obleśny kanibal żyjący w kanałach NY, którego Spidey nie był w stanie pokonać bez pomocy Kapitana Ameryki. Zatem Kraven jako cel obrał sobie właśnie Vermina. Schwytał bestię, uwięził i poczuł się spełniony. Kiedy Parker wygrzebał się z grobu i zaatakował Łowcę, ten nie zważając na Petera wypuścił swą zdobycz na ulice NY. Spider-Man ruszył oczywiście w pogoń za Verminem, a w tym czasie zadowolony z siebie Kraven popełnił samobójstwo. Jak łatwo można się domyślić, życie w dalszym ciągu nie oszczędzało Petera. Nie było też łaskawe dla jego przyjaciela, Harry'ego Osborna. Po ślubie z Liz Allan i odziedziczeniu firmy ojca, młody Osborn wiódł sielankowe życie, dopóki nie pojawił się Hobgoblin, korzystający z tego samego serum, co ojciec Harry'ego. Złoczyńca zaczął prześladować rodzinę Osbornów. To zagrożenie ponownie skrzyżowało losy Petera i Harry'ego, a kiedy Liz urodziła synka o wdzięcznym imieniu Norman junior, Parkerowie zostali jego rodzicami chrzestnymi. Gdy zaś stracili mieszkanie, Osbornowie przygarnęli ich do siebie. Wkrótce jednak, początkowo chcąc obronić rodzinę przed Hobgoblinem, Harry ponownie przywdział kostium ojca. Popadając w coraz większy obłęd, zaczął pogrywać z Peterem. Zemścił się też na współpracownikach Normana seniora, gromadząc ich w jednym miejscu w celu wysadzenia w powietrze. Chcąc ostatecznie rozwiązać pajęczą kwestię, przyjął udoskonalone serum ojca, po czym zaatakował Spider-Mana. Jednak kiedy przypomniał sobie, że w mającym eksplodować budynku znajduje się jego syn wraz z MJ, pospieszył ich uratować. Okazało się też, że nowe serum było dla niego zabójcze, w ostatnim swym geście uratował jednak życie Petera. Po śmierci Harry'ego na scenie ponownie pojawił się Carnage. Szaleniec wydostał się z więzienia, zgromadził wokół siebie podobnych do niego wykolejeńców i razem, jako Carnage Family, zaczęli rozbijać się po Nowym Jorku, mordując na lewo i prawo. Ostatecznie zostali pokonani, lecz wymagało to zebrania całkiem pokaźnej grupy bohaterów. Niedługo potem niespodziewanie odnaleźli się rodzice Petera. Kiedy nasz bohater zdążył uwierzyć w ten cud, nagle okazało się, iż są to roboty podstawione przez Chameleona, któremu z kolei zlecił ich podstawienie przed swoją śmiercią nie kto inny, jak Harry Osborn. Kiedy na domieszkę ciocia May dostał ataku serca, Peter stanął na skraju wyczerpania psychicznego. Ucieczkę od problemów odnalazł w przemocy, między innymi prawie na śmierć katując wówczas bezbronnego i zresocjalizowanego Scorpiona. Dopiero niecodzienna psychoterapia przeprowadzona przez Judasa Travellera pomogła wrócić Peterowi do równowagi psychicznej. Zbiegło się to w czasie z powrotem do NY Bena Reilly'ego, klona Spider-Mana. Ben dowiedział się o ciężkim stanie zdrowia May i przyjechał do NY. Było jednak już za późno - kobieta zmarła. Następnie Reilly zmierzył się z Venomem, przywdziewając kostium Scarlet Spidera. Pokonał złoczyńcę, który nie potrafił wyłączyć jego pajęczego zmysłu. Po pewnym czasie, Ben zaprzyjaźnił się z Peterem, a gdy Parker został aresztowany pod zarzutem popełnienia zabójstwa, klon zamienił się z nim miejscami w więzieniu. Peter w tym czasie odkrył, że za zabójstwami stoi kolejny klon - Kaine. Pierwszy z klonów Spider-Mana, podobnie jak Jackal uważał, że Reilly jest oryginałem. Kierując się troską o Petera, który według niego był także klonem, Kaine zabił Doctora Octopusa i Grim Huntera. Śledząc Reilly'ego po całych Stanach, przy okazji popełnił morderstwo, o które został oskarżony nasz bohater. Ostatecznie, w trosce o Petera, Kaine przyznał się do przestępstw, jakie popełnił. Parker został oczyszczony z zarzutów. Niedługo potem powrócił Jackal, oznajmiając Peterowi i Benowi, że pierwszy jest klonem, a drugi oryginałem. Teza ta została potwierdzona przez Sewarda Trainera, który zdążył zaprzyjaźnić się z Reillym. (My wiemy oczywiście, kto był prawdziwy, kto był klonem, a kto był kukiełką Osborna - Peter i Ben jednak nie mieli tego szczęścia.) Po tym odkryciu, okazało się że Warren chce wypuścić zmodyfikowany wirus Carrion, oryginał i klon razem pokonali Jackala i Spidercide'a (kolejnego klona, który rzecz jasna myślał, że jest prawdziwy; chcąc chronić MJ, Spidercide przystał na układ z Jackalem, co dało mu zdolność zmieniania swoich kształtów, po czym wykończył Kaine'a, który, nawiasem mówiąc, i tak potem powrócił). Ponieważ Mary Jane od jakiegoś czasu była w ciąży, Peter zdecydował się na porzucenie życia bohatera i powrót do kariery naukowej. Reilly przejął wtedy rolę Spider-Mana, przy okazji poddając kostium lekkiemu liftingowi. Starał się jednocześnie wieść własne życie. By to zaznaczyć, ufarbował włosy na blond i rozpoczął pracę w kawiarni. Jako Spider-Man walczył z Carnagem, którego symbiot na pewien czas przejął Bena, ostatecznie jednak powrócił do swojego ulubieńca Kasady'ego. Reilly starł się też z niezmiennie nienawidzącym go Kainem, który po walce ze Spidercidem został uratowany przez Jackala. Norman Osborn poprzez zmanipulowanie Petera, Bena i Jackala chciał zemścić się na Spider-Manie, jednak Parker niespodziewanie z ulgą porzucił obowiązki bohatera i zaczął wieść szczęśliwe życie u boku ciężarnej MJ. Uszczęśliwienie Petera nie było bynajmniej celem Osborna. Postanowił ujawnić swój udział w dotychczasowych wydarzeniach i jako Green Goblin zaatakował naszych bohaterów. W trakcie walki z Goblinem Ben Reilly zginął, ratując życie Peterowi. Jego ciało po śmierci rozpadło się w pył, co ostatecznie udowodniło, iż był tylko klonem. W tym czasie wynajęta przez Osborna Alison Mongrain podała Mary Jane substancję, która spowodowała u niej przedwczesny poród. Dziecko prawdopodobnie urodziło się martwe. Dlaczego prawdopodobnie? Tuż po urodzeniu córka Parkerów nie płakała. Lekarz, który był przy tym obecny momentalnie złożył MJ kondolencje i wraz z Alison Mongrain i domniemanymi zwłokami opuścił salę. Mongrain potem była widziana, jak w pośpiechu opuszczała kraj. W telefonicznej rozmowie z Osbornem dostała instrukcje, by to, co przewoziła nigdy nie wróciło do kraju. Później, wskutek nieporozumień między Normanem a Alison, mężczyzna zmusił Molten Mana do zabicia jej. Przed śmiercią Mongrain zdążyła powiedzieć MJ, że "May wciąż żyje". Jako że córka Parkerów miała mieć tak na imię, Peter usłyszawszy to zaatakował Osborna (wiedział już, że Mongrain była na jego garnuszku). Green Goblin powiedział mu wówczas, że mała nie żyje. Parker nie uwierzył mu i przeszukał jego kryjówkę. Okazało się, że Mongrain nie kłamała i Spidey odnalazł żywą May Parker - jednak nie była to jego córka, lecz ciotka. Na jaw wyszło, że kobieta, która umarła wcześniej i którą Peter uważał za swą ciotkę, była podstawioną przez Osborna genetycznie zmodyfikowaną aktorką. Kwestia śmierci małej Parkerówny nie została jasno wyjaśniona do dziś. Po odnalezieniu cioci May cała rodzina zamieszkała wreszcie razem. Peter obiecał Mary Jane, że nie wróci już do bycia Spider-Manem i rozpoczął pracę w Tri Corp Research. W tym czasie podobne do pajęczych moce zyskała Mattie Franklin, która przejęła pseudonim naszego bohatera. Sielanka nie trwała długo, gdyż Mary Jane, wówczas już wzięta modelka, zaczęła być nękana przez tajemniczego prześladowcę. Peter postanowił wtedy powrócić do roli Spider-Mana, lecz gdy żona dowiedziała się o tym, zarezerwowała bilet lotniczy i zniknęła. Wkrótce potem samolot, w którym miała lecieć, eksplodował. Peter był zdruzgotany. Gdy przyjaciele próbowali przywrócić naszemu bohaterowi psychiczną równowagę, na scenie ponownie pojawił się Norman Osborn. Po nafaszerowaniu Petera narkotykami próbował uczynić z niego swojego następcę w roli Green Goblina. Na szczęście, Parker zdołał oprzeć się próbom wyprania mu mózgu. Po pewnym czasie wyszło na jaw, że MJ żyła, przetrzymywana przez tego samego człowieka, który przedtem ją prześladował. Okazał się nim mężczyzna, który w jakiś sposób zyskał wspomnienia Petera. Spidey odbił żonę z rąk porywacza, jednak ona nie chciała do niego wrócić. Peter ponownie stanął na skraju załamania psychicznego. Kiedy za radą cioci Peter rozpoczął pracę nauczyciela w swojej starej szkole, w jego życiu pojawił się nowy sprzymierzeniec - Ezekiel Sims. Starzec nie tylko znał historię życia naszego bohatera, lecz również posiadał podobne do niego moce. Zasugerował też, że ugryzienie właśnie Parkera przez radioaktywnego pająka wcale nie musiało być przypadkiem. Wkrótce potem pojawił się tajemniczy Morlun, pradawna wampiryczna istota żywiąca się totemicznymi energiami. Obrał on sobie za cel pożywienie się mocą Spider-Mana. Zaatakował naszego bohatera na ulicach Nowego Jorku. Podczas walki rychło okazało się, że Spidey nie jest w stanie sam poradzić sobie z przeciwnikiem. Uciekł więc, lecz Morlun zdążył go dotknąć. Niedługo potem Ezekiel uświadomił Parkerowi, że wampir, raz kogoś dotknąwszy, jest potem w stanie wszędzie go namierzyć. Spidey przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze, gdy Morlun zaatakował go ponownie. Tym razem z niespodziewaną pomocą przyszedł mu Ezekiel, pozwalając by wampir pożywił się jego energią. Nasycony Morlun zniknął, podobnie jak ciało Simsa, Spider-Man odnalazł jednak na miejscu walki nieco krwi przeciwnika. Badając tę próbkę odnalazł sposób na pokonanie wampira. Zwabił go do elektrowni atomowej, gdzie zaabsorbował dużą ilość promieniowania. Morlun dotknął go, lecz jego ręka natychmiast zaczęła płonąć. Spidey uświadomił przeciwnikowi, że mimo totemicznych korzeni na jego moce miało wpływ również napromieniowanie. Pobił go następnie, ostatecznie chcąc jednak oszczędzić. Wtedy nagle pojawił się sługa Morluna, Dex. Miał on dość okrutnego traktowania przez swojego pana i zastrzelił i tak bliskiego śmierci wampira. Wyczerpany walką z Morlunem Peter zasnął w swoim domu bez zdejmowania kostiumu. Tak znalazła go ciocia May, od tej pory poznając jego sekretną tożsamość. Kolejnym przeciwnikiem naszego bohatera była Shathra, istota z obszaru astralnego. Sama będąc uosobieniem owada polującego na pająki, rozpoczęła próbę złowienia Spider-Mana. Ostatecznie została pokonana dzięki pomocy Ezekiela, za którego radą Spidey zwabił Shathrę do ghanijskiej świątyni, gdzie razem zastawili na nią pułapkę. Z Ghaną wiąże się też legenda, która wyjaśnia pochodzenie pajęczych mocy Ezekiela i Petera. Podążając ścieżką pająka, niejaki Kwaku Anansi miał wspiąć się wystarczająco wysoko, by porozmawiać z bogiem nieba, Nyame. Ten zażądał wiecznej służby, Anansi zaś zgodził się pod warunkiem, że nigdy nie będzie musiał odwrócić się od tych, których kocha i od tych, którzy są w potrzebie. Ezekiel, poznawszy za młodu tę historię, udał się do pajęczej świątyni w Peru. Dzięki swemu bogactwu uratował ją od zniszczenia, zażądał jednak, by najwyższy kapłan przekazał mu w rytuale krwi totemiczne pajęcze moce. Kapłan Miguel zgodził się, ostrzegając jednocześnie, że prawdziwy dziedzic tychże mocy miał dopiero nadejść. Zapowiedziany gniew duchów świątyni nie zrobił wrażenia na Ezekielu. Wiele lat później dowiedział się o pojawieniu się Morluna. Przeczuwając, że przybywa on po niego, sprytnie zaczął kręcić się wokół naszego bohatera. Przekonywał, że Morlun, a potem Shathra przybywają po Petera, a on może mu pomóc, prawda była jednak zgoła odmienna - to Ezekiel potrzebował pomocy Spider-Mana. Sims wreszcie dowiedział się o mającym nastąpić przybyciu ducha peruwiańskiej świątyni, z której mocami kiedyś zadarł. Zwabił tam Petera, chcąc skraść jego moce i złożyć go w ofierze. Jednak gdy połączył ich rytuał krwi, Ezekiel uświadomił sobie, jak wiele dobra uczynił Parker, w przeciwieństwie do niego samego. Odstąpił od wcześniejszych zamiarów i sam poświęcił się demonicznemu pająkowi, który pojawił się w trakcie trwania rytuału. Peter postanowił, że po raz ostatni spróbuje odzyskać Mary Jane. Wsiadł więc w samolot i poleciał do Los Angeles, gdzie wówczas mieszkała rudowłosa. Nie wiedział niestety, że MJ wpadła na ten sam pomysł, co on i poleciała do Nowego Jorku. Oczywiście obydwoje po przybyciu na miejsce zastali jedynie puste mieszkanie współmałżonka. Tym razem jednak życie zlitowało się nad naszymi bohaterami i wskutek szczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności MJ i Peter spotkali się na lotnisku w Denver. Rzecz jasna nie mogło obyć się bez kłopotów. Na lotnisku wylądował akurat samolot Victora von Dooma, przybywającego do USA z wizytą dyplomatyczną. Kiedy Doom został zaatakowany przez latveriański ruch oporu, Spidey wspomógł Kapitana Amerykę w ochronie Victora. MJ zrozumiała wówczas, że Spider-Man jest integralną częścią jej związku z Peterem, którą postanowiła w końcu zaakceptować. Kiedy później Spidey z pomocą Luke'a Cage'a pokonał Green Goblina, demaskując go i osadzając w więzieniu, ten nie poddał się tak łatwo. Wyjawił Macowi Garganowi (wtedy jeszcze znanemu jako Scorpion) prawdziwą tożsamość naszego bohatera i zlecił mu porwanie May. Oferta Normana była prosta - życie staruszki w zamian za jego wolność. Spider-Man wraz z Black Cat uwolnili Osborna, jednak gdy tylko opuścili mury więzienia, czekała już na nich Sinister Twelve - grupa najzacieklejszych wrogów naszego bohatera. Uformował ją Mac Gargan, teraz już połączony z symbiotem Venoma (obcy został sprzedany przez chorego na raka Eddiego Brocka). Wobec dream teamu wykolejeńców Spidey i Black Cat byli bezradni. Na szczęście jednak Mary Jane w porę zawiadomiła innych bohaterów i dzięki połączonym siłom Capa, Iron Mana, Yellowjacketa, Daredevila i FF skupieni w Sinister Twelve złoczyńcy zostali pokonani. Green Goblinowi udało się jednak wymknąć i porwał MJ, którą chciał zrzucić z mostu, podobnie jak niegdyś Gwen. Został jednak zaatakowany przez Doctora Octopusa (zmartwychwstał jakiś czas wcześniej). Kiedy obydwaj przestępcy walczyli, zostali trafieni przez błyskawicę, dzięki czemu Peter mógł bezpiecznie zabrać z mostu swą żonę. Później udało mu się też odnaleźć porwaną May. Osborn zbiegł, jednak nie dał o sobie zapomnieć na długo. Został wprawdzie schwytany we Francji, lecz zdążył jeszcze wmówić dorosłym już bliźniętom Gwen Stacy, że Spider-Man jest zarówno ich ojcem, jak i zabójcą ich matki. Gabriel i Sarah spotkali się z Parkerem na Moście Brooklińskim. Peter próbował przekonać ich, że zostali okłamani. Dziewczyna mu uwierzyła, lecz Gabe wpadł w furię i zaatakował Spider-Mana. Ten nie chciał walczyć z chłopakiem, lecz w tym czasie most został ostrzelany przez policjantów. Kula dosięgła Sary, która spadła z konstrukcji. Spidey rzucił się za nią, ratując w samą porę. W tym czasie Gabriel zdążył już uciec. Odkrył wkrótce, że został okłamany przez Osborna. Obłąkany, zażył goblinie serum i przywdział kostium Gray Goblina. Zaatakował Spider-Mana, którego uratowała Sarah, strzelając w lotnię swego brata i powodując jego upadek. Po tym zdarzeniu Gabe, podobnie jak kiedyś jego prawdziwy ojciec, dostał amnezji. Niedługo potem Spider-Man starł się z Aną Sorią. Ta mutantka w czasie II wojny światowej była pierwszą kobietą w Marines. Kiedy podczas prób stworzenia superczłowieka na miarę Kapitana Ameryki została napromieniowana w wybuchu na Atolu Bikini, w efekcie stając się owadzio-ludzką hybrydą. Wiele lat później, Ana pojawiła się w NY, nazywając siebie teraz The Queen. Mogła kontrolować wszystkie istoty, które miały w sobie owadzie geny, w tym Spider-Mana. oświatowa - pająki NIE są owadami. Nie wierzcie do końca komiksom. - przyp. Jaro Kiedy zapragnęła potomstwa, na ojca swych dzieci wybrała oczywiście naszego bohatera. Zwabiła go do siebie i zaczęła całować, przy okazji uwalniając do jego ciała specjalny enzym. Ostatecznie Spidey został uwolniony przez Kapitana Amerykę, który zrzucił Anę z wieżowca. Kobieta przeżyła upadek i zaszyła się w swoim sekretnym laboratorium. Spider-Man wskutek jej pocałunku zaczął zmieniać się w wielkiego pająka. W końcu dotarł do laboratorium Sorii, gdzie jednak po całkowitej przemianie skonał. Wściekła Ana zniszczyła swą kryjówkę i postanowiła zdetonować bombę, która miała zabić wszystkich bez owadziego genu w promieniu 600 mil. Opuszczając w furii swe laboratorium nie miała szans, by zaobserwować, że z ciała martwego pająka-olbrzyma odrodził się Spider-Man. Więcej, jego moce uległy udoskonaleniu i mógł teraz sam produkować sieć i kontaktować się z owadami. jeszcze raz - pająki NIE są owadami. - przyp. Doktor Jaro Edukator Spidey rozbroił bombę, a The Queen prawdopodobnie zginęła w trakcie tej akcji. Kiedy w więzieniu dla super-złoczyńców zwanym Raft wybuchł bunt, wraz z innymi bohaterami Spider-Man pomagał w jego tłumieniu. Wkrótce też dołączył do reaktywowanej po tym zdarzeniu grupy Avengers. Niedługo potem jego dom w Forest Hills uległ zniszczeniu dzięki staremu koledze Petera, Charliemu Weidermanowi. Parker wraz z rodziną przeniósł się wtedy do Stark Tower, a żeby nie budzić zbędnych podejrzeń, Tony zatrudnił naszego bohatera jako swojego asystenta. Prawdziwym wstrząsem były dla Petera wydarzenia z House of M. Po przemianie świata przez rodzeństwo Maximoff, urzeczywistniły się najskrytsze marzenia większości bohaterów. Parker w nowej, zdominowanej przez mutantów rzeczywistości wiódł szczęśliwe życie u boku Gwen Stacy - swojej żony i matki jego syna. Nie zginęli też inni jego bliscy - wujek Ben i kapitan Stacy - i razem wiedli sielankowe życie w dostatku i sławie. Peter, podszywając się pod mutanta stał się megagwiazdą, był powszechnie lubiany i akceptowany. Podświadomie przeczuwał jednak, że coś jest nie tak. Jako Green Goblin zdemaskował sam siebie, ujawniając pamiętnik, z którego wynikało, że nie jest mutantem. W świecie, którym niepodzielnie władał Magneto, taka rewelacja nie mogła oznaczać niczego dobrego. Ostatecznie, House of M skończyło się równie szybko, jak zaczęło. Niemniej jednak, wspomnienia po nim pozostały. Ciężko opisać, jak bardzo nasz bohater mógł przeżyć ponowną utratę Gwen i wujka Bena, czy rozstanie z synem, którego w "normalnym" świecie nigdy nie miał. Z drugiej strony, w prawdziwym świecie była MJ, wobec której żywił równie silne uczucia. Bezskutecznie prosił więc, by Dr. Strange usunął jego wspomnienia z tego okresu. Parker nie zdążył otrząsnąć się po House of M, gdy zaczęły się kolejne kłopoty. Na początku tylko łatwo się dekoncentrował i miewał koszmary z Morlunem w roli głównej. Wkrótce jednak, po postrzeleniu przez nowego przeciwnika, zwanego Tracerem i wizycie u lekarza wyszło na jaw, iż Peter umiera. Usilne starania w postawieniu diagnozy na wiele się nie zdały, najtęższe mózgi pośród bohaterów bowiem nie wiedziały, co dolega Spider-Manowi. Rychło powrócił Morlun, który zaatakował naszego bohatera na ulicach Nowego Jorku, w walce wyrywając mu oko i zostawiając na ulicy bliskiego śmierci. Gdy później próbował dokończyć dzieła w szpitalu, do którego przetransportowano skatowanego Parkera, został zaatakowany przez czuwającą przy mężu Mary Jane. Peter na krótko odzyskał przytomność i uratował żonę, zabijając Morluna przy pomocy żądeł, które nagle wyskoczyły z jego przedramion. Następnie skonał w ramionach MJ, by po krótkim czasie dosłownie zrzucić skórę, a następnie, po rozmowie z bogiem-pająkiem i zaakceptowaniu swojej pajęczej strony, odrodził się w kokonie, zyskując przy okazji nowe zdolności. Z kolei pozostałości po jego "starym" ciele zostały pożarte przez chmarę pająków, by ostatecznie przybrać postać kobiety, mającej być dokładnym przeciwieństwem Petera. Jak okazało się niedługo potem, kobieta ta, imieniem Ero, jako Miss Arrow rozpoczęła pracę pielęgniarki w Midtown High. Po śmierci i odrodzeniu Petera, otrzymał on od Starka nowy, zaawansowany technologicznie kostium. Niedługo potem Tony zaczął upewniać się co do lojalności Petera wobec niego. Stosunek Parkera do Starka zaczął przybierać wtedy kształt relacji typu syn - ojciec, toteż bohater zaufał mu i obiecał swoje poparcie. Po spowodowanej przez New Warriors tragedii w Stamford, w której zginęło mnóstwo cywili, w życie wszedł Akt Rejestracji Superludzi. Bohaterowie podzielili się na dwa obozy - popierających akt, skupionych wokół Iron Mana i odrzucających go, których przywódcą był Captain America. Peter wybrał stronę Starka. Uczynił nawet więcej - przed kamerami wyjawił całemu światu, że jest Spider-Manem. Wraz z rozwojem konfliktu Parker miał jednak coraz większe wątpliwości co do słuszności swojego wyboru. Ostatecznie, po śmierci Goliatha z rąk klona Thora i po odkryciu więzienia dla bohaterów w Negative Zone, Spidey zdecydował się zmienić stronę. W pościg za nim wysłano oddział pracujących teraz dla rządu super-złoczyńców. Dwóch z nich, Jester i Jack O'Lantern niemal schwytało Spider-Mana. W porę pojawił się jednak Punisher, który po zabiciu przestępców zaniósł rannego Parkera do kryjówki niezarejestrowanych bohaterów. Po ostatniej bitwie między bohaterami i poddaniu się Kapitana Ameryki, Spider-Man pozostał po stronie buntowników, dołączając do kierowanej przez Cage'a grupy Avengers. Bardzo przeżył późniejszą śmierć Capa. Największy cios został jednak zadany Peterowi przez Kingpina. Przebywając w więzieniu, gangster wynajął snajpera, który postrzelił ciocię May. Kobieta w krytycznym stanie znalazła się w szpitalu. Przybity wszystkimi tymi wydarzeniami Parker powrócił do czarnego kostiumu i wkroczył na ścieżkę zemsty przeciwko Kingpinowi. Galeria Media Ciekawostki